icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kezzii4Seddie
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seddie page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenCents (Talk) 23:08, September 3, 2011 Miss iCarly Wiki Hello! I noticed you entered Miss iCarly Wiki under: Commenting Please, email your speech to me at O_OFudge@yahoo.com. Your speech can be as long as short as you want. Do not give out any information that might identify you as a user, and do not show anybody on the wiki this speech. Use this speech to convince people why YOU should be Miss iCarly wiki. Do not repeat what you said when nominating yourself. If you do, and I find out about it, you will be disqualified. If you absolutely cannot E-mail me, leave the message on my talk page of another wiki that I am on. Please fill this out By Friday, December 30. My Signature Has It's Own Box. Suck It. 16:44, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I never seemed to recieve your speech, it never showed up in my email. [[User:SCherry08]] 02:39, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Happy birthdayDark Blue92 17:06, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Really? Thanks so much! :) You do? Wow! Thanks so much for that? You made me smile!!! -Seddiejathanfan She said she cant talk to anyone in rela life and that she knows we cant help her but just need someone to talk to, coz she cuts herself. An admin deleted the comment and another user posted on her talk page that doing that is stupid and foolish , so far(you can read that on SeddieBenz's page) and an amdin actually agreed. It is unbelievable and I doubt SeddieBenz will be back soon .. I think it is awful what they said. I mena, we dont know that perosn, we dont know what her character is about, and what thing is all about, but she just wnated to talk, and now I am kidna worried about her.. IShipCreddie 20:53, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ooh and happy very belated birthday :D IShipCreddie 20:54, January 20, 2012 (UTC) why'd SeddieBenz even post that ? I dont know, I dont care, I cant tell. let me just say, from what I know cutting yourself is soth people do who need attention, or at leats want that. JeLiebeCabbieSeddieJandreBori 21:00, January 20, 2012 (UTC) thanks for atcually cheering me up :) I know I gotta stop and maybe I finally will :/ so thanks for your words, and I will email you :) Maybe it was wrong to post it on this wiki, but no one knows who I am, which makes it A LOT easier. so, maybe everything will turn out well and I know that I nee dhelp, but I think showing feelings is a sign of weakness. I am self confident and tough, but depe inside things are different sometimes .. :/ and people talked about dying people on her,e but this is INAPPROPRIATE? oh an :( seddiealltheway(SeddieBenz) 21:44, January 20, 2012 (UTC I restored her comment Message says it all and for the record, the sophie stuff happened, but the other admins conferred about that for Sophie to keep her blog. I restored her comment, even though I don't agree with how she handles it. I apologized to her to to you because I don't completely agree with @JLiebs. Did you read my explanations on the Seddie page. Please read this message before you delete it. Next time in a situation like that I will confer with other admins. --DevonAndersen 00:03, January 21, 2012 (UTC) You may not like me or want to talk to me, but I hope this helps anyone struggling http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DevonAndersen/Advice_Blog_for_Anyone_Struggling